1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving joint of a folding baby bed with meshes, more particularly one, which includes a pressing member to be pressed for making the baby bed foldable, and which is structured in such a way that while one of a pair of connecting rods in horizontal position is pivoted to fold the baby bed, the pressing member will be forced to tilt to one side so as not to hinder pivotal motion of the other one of the connecting rods.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a currently existing folding baby bed with meshes has a moving joint 9, and two connecting tubes 91 on each of upper ends of four sides thereof, which two connecting tubes 91 are pivotally connected to the moving joint 9; each of the connecting tubes 91 has two opposed through holes 911 on an inward end, and a V-shaped elastic piece 93, which has two protruding buttons 931, is held in the inward end with two apart free ends thereof projecting from the inward end of the connecting tube 91, and with the protruding buttons 931 sticking out through respective ones of the through holes 911.
Each of the moving joints 9 includes a main part 92, and a sliding bock 94. The main part 92 has an inverted U shaped section, a gap 921 on each of two ends of an upper side thereof, two opposed round connecting holes 923 on its lateral plate portions respectively, and a receiving space 922 on a middle of a lower end of each of the lateral plate portions. The sliding block 94 has an oval hole 941, an upper tapering space 942 in the shape of the space inside a “V”, and a holding space 943 therein. The sliding block 94 is held in the receiving spaces 922, and a fixing element 95 is passed through the oval hole 941 and securely held in the round connecting holes 923 of the main part 92 at two ends thereof, and a spring 96 is held in the holding space 943 with an upper end thereof being pressed against the fixing element 95.
The connecting rods 2 are pivotally connected to two ends of the main part 92 respectively, near to the gaps 921, such that the protruding buttons 931 of the V-shaped elastic pieces 93 will stick through corresponding holes (not numbered) formed on the lateral plate portions of the main part 92 to prevent the connecting rods 91 from pivoting on the main part 92 after the baby bed is stretched with the connecting rods 91 in a horizontal position. Furthermore, the V-shaped elastic pieces 93 will be held in the upper tapering space 942 of the sliding block 94 when the connecting rods 91 in the horizontal in-use position. Therefore, when the sliding block 94 is pressed so as to move to an upper position, it will be pressed against and compress the elastic pieces 931 to separate the protruding buttons 931 from the holes of the lateral plate portions of the main part 92; thus, the connecting rods 91 can be pivoted on the main part 92 of the joint 9 for folding the baby bed.
The above moving joint structure has a disadvantage: the user has to keep pressing the sliding block 94 until both of the connecting rods 91 are pivoted to the not-in-use position, otherwise the sliding block 94 will return to its original position, and hinder pivotal motion of that one of the connecting rods 91 that hasn't already been pivoted; or alternatively, he can press the sliding block 94 two times, at each of said two pressing actions one of the connecting rods 91 is pivoted; therefore, it is possible for the user to forget to keep the sliding block 94 in its upper position, and try to pivot the latter one of connecting rods 91 by means of exerting a lot of force, thus causing wear and damage to the connecting rods and the moving joint.